Bonked up vampire
by supernoob257
Summary: His life has been going great ever since he ran away from his past life. now Mann Co. found out and are forcing him to go to high school! but a high school for monsters! Just because he is a killer doesn't make him a monster! (story is better than the description!)
1. same shit different day

**Scout's back story**

Well it all started even before I even joined R.E.D team of Mann. Co. I had live in Boston with my Ma and twelve mad dog brothers. Dad was never around to support any of us. Being the runt of the the pack I was outcast and bullied in my own family! Some of my bros were strong, some were geniuses, a few were even both but I wasn't any of them. The only the thing I was good at was being great at baseball and being really fast! I took part in Baseball throughout school until the 8th grade. One day during the afternoon mom was out grocery shopping so my bros all had to babysit me, which was what made me leave that day. They all took shots at beating the shit out of me for the whole night...until I finally snapped. When I got the chance I grabbed my bat(stock bat) and swung wildly! I will never know how I pulled it off but I knocked out every single one. I saw what I had done and I knew when they woke up I was screwed. I grabbed my dufflebag and stuffed it with all my clothes and bats and a lot of canned foods and MRE's my mom had. I fled Boston never to return. I few years later barely surviving I was found by The Administrator. She told me I would be useful in the line of work she had and I would be paid very handsomely. I gladly accepted into which you now know me as the Scout! My real name is Jake Runbat and this story is how Mann Co. made me go to High School...for FUCKING MONSTERS!

"_VICTORY!"_

I heard cheering throughout the R.E.D base of Teufort! I completed our mission of capture the Intelligence for today as now my team can finally rest for now. We went to the recreational area behind the map to get some sleep. As I walked down towards my locker to grab my stuff for a shower but as soon as I opened it my only picture fell out. This picture is the only one I hold dearly. Its was the R.E.D's and I in our first group photo. I was 18 when this was taken but that was 2 years ago and I'm 20 now. I placed it back on the shelf with my Red Sox baseball cards.

"_Scout come down to my office please."_

That was Miss Pauling! What could she want with me? As I walked down to her office I looked into the heavies room to see him watching his My Little Pony again. "Hey baldy! Having fun watching TV.?" I said as I put a huge smirk to my face. "**SCOUT IS SICK MINDED! LEAVE HEAVY AND SASHA ALONE!**" Heavy yelled in my face as he slammed his door. I shrugged my shoulders as I jogged down to her office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked the room that was Miss Pauling. _"Scout we have a problem. With the help of the spy we were able to get some more background info on you and it turns out you ran away from home before you started high school? Is this true?_" she looked at me quizzically so I knew there was no point in lying. "Yeah I did only because my family didn't give a flying crap about me!" I said loud but calm. "_Well we know all about you and your family problems but that doesn't excuse you from the problem...High School. We will be sending you to a place know as Yokai Academy. I must warn you that it is a school for monsters, so we will be sending you with some of your stuff as well as adding a respawner into your dorm room but in order to do that we need the _Engineer_." _she walked down to her desk and pushed a red button on her microphone and requested the Engie. When he came in she told her my story and whats to be happening. "A_nd that's that. Engie I need you to head to the school first and build the respawner for scout. When you do this I'm afraid there is only one way out..." _she said with a voice that shook a bit. She pulled a pistol out and handed it to the Engie. "_ The only way out of there is to kill yourself. I know you hate that option but the magical barrier only lets stuff in but not out. I'm sorry. You will respawn here for the next mission briefing." she didn't like the idea of her team suicide_. Sadly we knew the drill and how it was to be done.

The next week everything had been set. The Medic Implanted a respawner serum to my heart and I would respawn to my room. The Engie came back with a headache but a job done and my stuff had been sent to my room. Now it was the fact of dropping me off. The Sniper told me he would drop me off on the way to Hong Kong for their next mission of King of the Hill. "Well mate this is as far as I can take ya or Ill be late for the mission. I'm sorry mate I'm gonna miss ya for the next 3 years. During summer break come back to Teufort for a reunion! Ill see ya around." Sniper said as we High-Five for the last time until summer break. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed towards the academy to start school.

**CLING CLING**

"What was that? COME OUT!" I yelled towards the noise. Nothing. I guess it was my imagi...

**CRASH**

I woke up to see the dark sky. I moved my hand to pick myself up only to feel something soft. As I turned a saw a girl who let a small moan which was enough to make me jump back and apologize. I respect women. I had Miss Pauling teach me that the hard way. I double checked her and was shocked. She was a girl with bright pink hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a beautiful body. I put that aside for later. "Um, hi there. Hey let me help you up!" I said as I grabbed her hand gently and lifted her up. "OH IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO HIT YOU!" She kept apologizing and bowing but I had her stop. "My name is Moka Akashiya. I hope we can be friends!" she said to me as I gladly accepted! "SURE! I don't know anyone here so that will greatly help me! My name is Jake Runbat but my 'mates call me Scout!" I said as I smiled. She was my first friend outside of my work and before that I had none. I felt liquid run down my cheek and checked only to see blood. " OH your bleeding! Let me get that!" she pulled out a handkerchief only to stop midway. " Hey are you ok? WOAH!" I caught her as she fell forward towards me. "This scent...I... I'm sorry but... I'm a vampire!" she...she didn't just oh god my, my instincts are kicking in! Why did she bite my neck out of no where! "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" I clamped my mouth shut! She quickly moved with a shocked face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I... I got to go!" I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the school. "...UT!" I heard her say but didn't look back.

I cant believe I did that. The home room teacher was making another speech but Miss Pauling already told me everything. I just cant believe I said that to her. She probably doesn't want to be friends with me. I wouldn't want to. " Sorry I'm late. I got lost during the ceremony." That voice was...Moka? She is here for home room, oh no she hates me though. "_That's fine just don't do it again!"_ Ms. Nekonome said to her.

"SHE IS SO HOT! LOOK AT THAT AWESOME RACK! THATS NO DISGUISE SHE IS TO BEAUTIFUL!" I heard everyone yell. She looked around for an open seat and laid eyes on me...and smiled? Was I seeing shit right? "SCOUT ITS YOU! I CANT BEILEVE WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS TOGETHER!" she yelled as she glomped me. I saw everyone give me death stares so I sent them a stare of my own...my ubercharged DEATH STARE! Learned that from my uncle figure the heavy! That shut them up.

"Moka I'm sorry for that outburst I said earlier towards you." I said to her before a took a swig of my Bonk Atomic Punch. She seemed really happy to be around me. She was drinking what seemed to me like tomato juice. "Yeah its fine but...can you tell me why you said it?" She asked and I think she deserved an answer as to why. "Well Moka its like this..." I was interrupted when a huge fist picked me up and pinned me against the wall "Yeah Moka its like this: Go out with a real man like me and ill let this loser live!" the big man said that was pinning me against the wall. I remember him I believe his name was Saizou Komiya. He started a whole covo with the teacher on how we should just kill the humans but my brain easily thought of how my team alone could beat the monster.

"Hey Moka. Do you want to see a trick? What I'm about to do, only a selected few can do it so don't try this at home kids! Stay right here and don't move no matter what I do." She looked very confused but she nodded. I love doing this to troll enemies. He wouldn't even know what hit him. I moved towards my duffel bag and went inside to grip my pistol. " EMERGES EXMORTIS!" I screamed as I shot my brains out and entered a state the Mann co. calls Spectator Mode. Its when we become ghosts for a few seconds until we respawn. During this time I witnessed a couple things. Good news is that Saizou's stupid mug was shocked beyond repair still holding my dead body. Bad news is that so was Moka's. She started crying very loudly and Saizou ran away scared. I quickly remembered that we can still do stuff as we would physically. So I hugged her. And she seemed to calm down but still confused and crying. I soon felt the respawn coming and poof I was back in my room. I had to tell Moka the truth after that. The moment I ran to her she was still crying in a fetal position. I walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Moka stop crying everything is ok I'm not dead!" I said to her ear in a soothing voice. I watched as she wiped her eyes and opened them to look into my grayish-blue eyes. "Scout? You're alive? How I saw you die!?" she said in a confused but happy voice still tearing a bit.

"Well first I will need to ask you something...How do you feel about humans?" I asked her waiting for her answer. She gave me a look that showed an emotion I knew to well...hurt. "I hate humans! I went to junior high and everyone made fun of me for being a vampire!" She said with extreme hate! I wasn't expecting that! But nor was I expecting for her to like them either but it still hurt me. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be leaving now." I said as I walked away. "Wait Scout what do you mean? Are you saying your a human?!" She said with shock in her voice. She put on a face of denial and said stuff like impossible and no way but I didn't stop walking away. "See ya Moka. If your ever in Teufort and want ta see me, Look up Saxton Hale and tell him scout sent ya." I yelled back to her making my way to the bus stop.

I made my way to the bus stop and checked the sign. 1 MONTH...What...The...FUCK! Now I'm screwed because I just lost the first friend I ever made here after coming from my place of work where I only meet the 8 other team mates I have. I wonder if Merasmus cursed me for life.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" WHAT! THAT WAS MOKA! I started off towards her in the direction she was screaming. When I found her I saw that she was pinned against the gravestones. The one pinning her was that freak Saizou and he was using his long tongue moving it around her body! That's it this freak is done!

"Guess whose back from the dead!" I yelled as I smacked him with my Boston Basher making him bleed from his back. "AHHH WHO THE HELL DID THA..." was all he said before I jumped on his head and poke it with the blunt top of the bat. "Yo whats up?" I said before I jumped off. I stood next to Moka and handed the bat to her. "Don't swing it unless you know it will hit." I told her while pulling out my Sandman bat. I turned to look at him "I don't even know where to start with you? I mean..Do you even know who your talking to? OK listen.. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother I hurt people!" I fired my baseball and it made contact with his face sounding of a loud boink! "I'm a Force-A-Nature!" I smacked him in the stomach with a random crit sounding off a bonk! "If you were from where I was from you'd be f**Kin dead!" I said as I smacked him on top the head! I stood next to Moka who gave me a death hug!

I was happy for only a good minuet until I saw Saizou start getting up and what look to be transforming? What the hell was this guy?

"I don't know how you came back...but ill make sure you cant after I'm done with you! After your dead ill have my way with this pink haired bitch!" Saizou said after he was done. "You wont be able to comprehend my strength! MY TRUE FORM IS AN ORC!" He screamed towards us. I have two words for him...breath...mint! I was really getting tired of him. "I am tired of seeing all of the crap running out of your mouth!" I had told him. I pulled out my pistol and fired shot at his body not wanting to kill the guy. The Full Metal Jackets flew towards him as he dodged left and right making only a few hit point blank on his chest. He only just kept running towards until he lifted his right arm and sucker punched me into Moka! How strong was this fucker?!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...NNNGGgghhhhh!" I screamed as flew into Moka! I quickly helped her up and apologized immediately. When we both were on our feet I saw she was missing her rosary from her choker. "Sorry Moka here you gooOOOOO WHOA!" I yelled as I saw her explode into a bright light!

Moka had bats flying into her body! Her Body started growing in Height and...other places. Her long pink hair started turning into a pure silver color! Her green emerald eyes started turning into a pure blood red color with cat eye slits! She had looked more mature than she had before! I looked down at the rosary. 'Does removing this make her true form come out? And is this the real Moka?' I asked myself.

She looked at me with a indescribable face. **"so you are the one who freed me huh? Well thanks but ill take it from here."** I just nodded towards her. She looked at Saizou with a fake grin. **"Come here big guy give me a hug"** she said with her arms spread. I really hope she knows what shes doing! "Um I am not sure that you want to do that. I know a Medic and he wouldn't even give surgery to a guy this ugly." I said to her still surprised. I looked towards her and Saizou and stood up. "Hey Moka I have two requests...Can I take a shot at him? And can I have my bat back?" She looked at my face and grinned...why did I get the feeling she was gonna back stab me? **"Sure. But he is still mine to finish off." **I nodded understanding. I put my bat into my bag and pulled out the Sandman. "INCOMING" and the ball flew! The ball made contact with his head and he started to spin around like a dizzy heavy! HAHA! I saw Moka run REALLY FAST towards the towering asshole! **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka said as her foot came into contact with his ugly mug! But not only did he receives it but the sheer strength and force sends him flying threw 10 trees! Redmond Mann I think I have found you a tenth class?!

"Remind me not to piss you off!" I said to her as she came up to me. I noticed she was just a tiny bit taller than me. I felt awkward and a bit embarrassed but hey I was still growing when I joined Mann co. at 16! its just respawners make your body revive like they were the first day you joined.( probably why I seem like I look 16 when I am 20.) **"You are a bit short for a person your age."** She said. I looked at her with a pout and said "Well I will explain everything to you if you are able to have time. May take an hour or 2." she only nodded so I began to explain myself. I told her what she was to here must not be spoken to anyone or else the penalty is actual death to me and a memory wipe to her by courtesy of Mann co.

I told her my whole life story. From birth, to the running away, to the joining of Mann Co. and Reliable Explosive Demolitions, The weapons I used, and why I am here. **"This all sounds farfetched but I have no proof...plus you did suicide in front of me so I believe you...for now." **she said as she looked at me seriously and me vice versa. She started moving towards me slowly and before I knew it she BIT MY NECK AGAIN! 5 minuets passed and she let go very satisfied. WHAT THE HELL!? "MY BLOOD! YOU JUST DRANK ALL OF MY BLOOD!" I yelled before my body collapsed to the floor...dead. I floated there in spectator mode and saw her only chuckle at me and say **"know your place!" ** I knew it...i knew she would back stab me. 'Well lets see how this year goes.' and with that the last thing I heard was a POOF.

(sup guys my name is supernoob257. This is my first story so please only have good reviews no flamers.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep...beep...beep...beeCRASH.** "Well this feels weird there is no gun fire, solider is not blowing his trumpet in my face, I don't see fire anywhere...I could get used to this!" I said as I jumped out of bed happy that shit is not going down already as I wake up. I head to the bathroom and performed my daily hygiene. Today just so happened to be my favorite day... its SATURDAY! I jumped out my bathroom wearing my cool cat cardigan with my Buck Turner All-Stars. The only difference that I have is that I have my caffeine cooler instead of my duffel bag. Its better than wearing that crap of a uniform the school makes you wear. Before I leave I grab my keys and dog tags.

So today...I may or may not promised to Moka that I would hang out with her today. She asked me what I was doing for the weekend and I told her...

_**flashback Friday after classes**_

"Hey Moka whats up?" I said to her once I had caught up. She turned around to me smiling. "Hi scout! I am well thanks for asking! How are you?" she responded after I asked. "That's good and I am great to be honest! Hey I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out sometime?" I asked hoping she says yes! Ill be honest I have a little bit of a crush on her. "Sorry scout but I have homework to do tonight." she said sadly. Head shot to the feels. My head falls down to the ground and I replay "Oh...ok then...i guess ill see you tomorrow Mo..." "WAIT I'm free tomorrow if you want to hang out then?" she offered and my face lit up as bright as my sun on a stick! "Sure how about I take you out for the day? Ill pick you up at 12:00 ok?" I asked her. She thought about it then she smiled! "Sure Jake! Ill see you tomorrow! Bye Scout!" We exchanged hugs and made our separate ways. Good thing she didn't suck my blood.

_**End flashback present with Moka and scout **_

I have in my cooler a couple cans of Bonk Atomic Punch and Crit-a-Cola. For Moka I had got from the Nurse as a special treat for her, a couple of blood packs of my blood. (I don't want to pass out/die during this) As I made my way to the dorm rooms I picked out a flower from the ground it was the only one I saw. I was trying to be a good romantic cause let it be know the only woman that I ever talk to is Ms. Pauling.

Moka came out of the entrance wearing a black spaghetti strap dress. She wore black eyeliner with cherry red lipstick. I could not believe my eyes on how beautiful she looked. "Hello Scout! You look handsome today! So, where are we going?" she asked smiling. I could not stop staring! My heart was beating faster than when my bonk kicks in during battle. "Um Scout? Are we going to go yet?" she asked. I noticed her look away with a tint of red on her face. Damn I must look like a pervert or something! SHIT! "Uh OH yeah just follow me. I know a peaceful place in this creepy school!" I said as we walked side by side together.

"So Moka how do you like the school so far?" I asked breaking the silence. I really was curious. "Well I...to be honest I think it is the best thing to ever happen to me!" She said with a smile as she looked ahead. "What do you mean? Surely you have had to have better things happen at your old school? Like parties or group hang outs with friends. With your looks and personality you should have had many!" I said as we walk. I must be the luckiest man to be able to walk with a lady like herself.

We reached our destination: The Red Ocean shore. I found it on one of my daily jogs and thought it would be perfect! I placed down a blanket for her which was a Balaclavas are Forever red. I took off the cooler from my bag and placed it behind us. "Jake this place is beautiful! Thank you for taking me here. Whats in the cooler?" she pointed to my cooler. I just smiled and looked at her. I directed her to sit on the blanket to rest. She followed as suit and looked at me. "Moka please close your eyes and hold your hand out." I asked hoping she trusted me. She only giggled and did as I said. I opened up the cooler door and placed her hand inside she grabbed a hold of a pack and looked at it. I never saw a face so glad to have something as weird as blood but for a vampire it must be like video games to kids on Christmas day. She said nothing as her mouth hung there. She moved towards me and hugged me. "Thank you Jake...this...is the best present...I ever got. I'm glad you are the first friend I ever made!" she said. As this happened my brain constructed an awesome array of fireworks with the words "VICTORY" spelled out in the air. I returned the hug and sat next to her as she drank.

"So Moka what did you mean by this school was the best thing to happen to you?" I asked curious. Her expression changed to a serious one yet also a sad one...STORY TIME! I got comfortable and pulled out a nice cold bonk to drink.

"Well when I first started school I always was never able to make friends. I was bullied all the time because I would tell people that I was a vampire. They would laugh and call me names. When I got to the junior high school that's when I started to get...well...sexually harassed by people. At first came the compliments that people give me like 'you have beautiful hair' or 'nice body' or the peoples choice 'look at that rack/ass'. It wasn't just men as well it was women to!" while she said this I was in shock. How can a girl like her be treated like such. I took a swig and she sucked on the pack she had in hand. I looked at her as she licked her lips from droplets of my blood and continued to chat. " I have learned to ignore it but it still hurts to know what a few have tried to do to me and what one man from my past had nearly made me lose my innocence. If it wasn't for my father finding me this place I think I would have just never left my castle." she had just spoke her life story basically to me. ME. A low life merc who kills to pay the bills. I did the best thing I could to console her for I saw that she was at tears holding the pack of blood to the point of exploding. "Moka calm down ok! I some what understand where you are coming from! I promise to make sure you never go through that again. Ill be here to help you with what ever you need." I said as I put my my hands on her shoulders. She seemed to calm down cause she loosened her grip on the bag.

We both decided we have been out here for a while and should go back to our dorms. We packed up and I slung the cooler over my shoulder. As we started walking I began to look at the scenery until I noticed something...it looks like...blue hair?! I quickly raced towards it probably leaving Moka in confusion. Once I reached it the only thing I saw was were broken branches and fallen leaves.

I brought back Moka to her dorm entrance for male students were not aloud in unless given permission by a staff member like a teacher or something. " I had a fun day today Jake! I'm am very happy to know that your there for me! Also thank you for the presents of should I say presents." she said as we both giggled at that. "Yeah its no problem! We should do this again sometime!" I said grinning like an idiot. She smiled and laugh at my dumb smile. "Yes we must ill see you later Scout!" I quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking. "Moka wait I...uh wanted to...forgot to... uh give you the rest of the blood packs! Yeah that's it!" I said as I handed her the rest from the cooler to her in a plastic bag. "Really! Oh thank you Scout for this I wont forget it!" she said as she pulled me into a hug and started to squeeze me to death. I smiled knowing I did good today!

I had gotten back to my apartment and took off my top half off my clothing. The day had been glorious! I was able to have a great date with Moka! We found out more about each other (more me about her). I hope this will continue! But until then we are just friends. But something bothered me about the the end of it...the blue hair. Who was it? And why are they stalking us? I guess ill sleep on it. And with that I went to my room to prepare for a good nights rest.

I did happen to realize that on the third day here I realized that Moka's room was directly across from my room. Well more like she pointed it out one day. I guess she heard me singing Feel Good Inc in the shower one day and my window was open. Its not my fault it makes showering faster! I looked towards her window were I saw her at her desk writing something. Wonder what it was? Oh well. Its time for me to go to bed.

**Beep...beep...beep...beeCRASH. **How the hell do they keep coming back? I stretched out my body and got ready for my morning run. I threw on my track terrorizer and ran out.

-time skip-

"Please help me!" I heard a moaning voice said. Some one could be hurt! I sprinted over and saw a girl in the women uniform with a yellow sweater. She also had blue hair and a huge bust! Wait blue hair...ill keep that in my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" I asked helping her up. As she stood on her feet she immediately fell on top of me. Just what is wrong with her? "Miss are you alright? I'm going to take you to the nurse." I told her. "Oh I'm sorry its just that my chest hurts." she explained. Chest pains huh I wonder why?(sarcasm my friend you are great) "Yeah my breasts feel like they are going to explode!" she said. Suddenly I was assaulted by the greatest weapons known to man! Oh the torture! HELP ME!

"I want to be really good friends with you Scout! Look into my eyes." she said. I did so. I started to feel a weird sensation overcoming my body. I need to get out of he...i cant move...I CANT MOVE!

"Scout?" I heard Moka calling my name. FUCK! I need to explain to her! I...I CANT TALK EITHER? MOTHER...

(MEANWHILE) (Moka's P.O.V)

I saw Scout jogging so I thought I would catch up to him. I wonder why he is up this early?

"Scout?" I called out but no response. He didn't respond to me...weird.

I kept walking down the path to see Jake hugging some girl? My heart tore a little. Who was she?

"Scout? Who is that your with?" I asked him. He turned his head slowly towards me and showed me his face. His blue-gray eyes were empty and a bit sad with the spark of red uber. Did she do something to him?

"Hello there Moka. My name is Kurumu Kurono. I'm Scout's new best friend! He told me he wants nothing to do with you!" she said with pride. I don't believe her.

"She's right Moka. I want nothing to do with you. All you ever do is suck my blood all the time. I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore." Scout said to me. I started to shed tears...did...did yesterday mean nothing to him?

"but...but yesterday...we..." I said but was interrupted

"just leave Moka he obviously doesn't want to be with you!" she said with a grin on her face.

I just ran away crying from there not wanting to be anywhere near Scout for a while.

I sat down on the steps of the entrance to the academy with a blood pack in hand still saddened that he would say such things. We had just had one of the most romantic day I ever experienced then he leaves me for some random girl that he has never even met before! But then again he didn't seem like himself?

"Excuse me madam, are you ok?" I heard a man said. I looked up to see a man in a red suit with gloves and a mask. Who was this man? I never seen him in my life.

"Um yes who are you?" I questioned curiously.

"You may call me ze spy. You wouldn't happen to see a short man with short hair, bluish-gray eyes, and iz American?" The "spy" said. What does he want with Scout?

"I know someone like that. His name is Scout right? He was my friend...my only friend until he stab me in the back." I said while tears started to form.

"He did not stab you in ze back. Trust me I should know because zat's my job. I am here to help him out with ze problem that he iz in." He explained. How does he know Scout is in trouble let alone that he hurt he? Does he work with Jake?

"We must find him for he iz in trouble. Ill search outside ze school while you search ze inside. That girl is a succubus!" he explained in all seriousness.

"**If that girl kisses him he will be her slave forever.**" A voice from my Rosario said. Since when the hell could the Rosario talk? "Who are you?" I asked.

"**I am the other you. I'm using the Rosario as a medium to speak. Hurry!**" The inner me said. With out question I ran in side as the man from before disappeared.

'where can they be?' I asked. ' lets see if I was Scout where would I be? The infirmary! I hear couples go there all the time! Wonder why?'

I ran to the infirmary and looked through the window and sure enough they were there! Wait...whats that could? I saw a cloud with red sparks coming behind her and appeared the man from before holding a knife about to stab her in the back. Kurumu then looked angered and transformed into her monster form. She sprouted large dark bat like wings, and a long dark tail making the man jump back and fall! Her nails grew longer and sharper and pointed them at scouts neck.

"NO!" I ran in and shoved her through the window. I looked to Scout who looked confused.

(Scout P.O.V.)

What the hell just happened? First Kurumu got mad cause I told her that I liked Moka then I saw think I saw spy behind her then I saw Moka burst through the door shoving Kurumu out the window! I looked back at Moka with a face that said "IM SORRY PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"

"Scout are you ok?" she said worried for me. "yeah I'm fine but we should leave because she..." I turned my head and saw her coming back "...she is coMING BACK!" I said as I pushed Moka away from me as Kurumu's claws made a clean swipe at my neck.

(Spy P.O.V)

I got myself up from the floor only to see the succubus named Kurumu Kurono swipe Scout's head clean off his body! While I wasn't shocked by this for I had seen it happen millions of times to my comrades I was worried how the vampire there would react to it. Kurumu had started laughing so I took out my diamondback and loaded it with rubber end bullets given to me by Ms. Pauling so that we could harm but not kill the students. As I began loading I decided to stay hidden with my cloak and dagger until she attacked again.

"That's what you get Moka Akashiya! Scouts now dead and your to blame all because you got in the way of my school wide harem plan to find my destined one! And now you'll die with him!" she said as she pointed her claws at Moka. That's my cue. As I uncloaked I fired of two bullets one to the head and to the chest making her fly out the window again.

Moka looked at me a bit surprised but said "We must stall her until Scout gets back to pull off my Rosario!" I did not have time to question her as Kurumu wrapped her tail around Moka's leg and pulled her out the window. As she flew I jumped out it as well not before pulling out my Dead Ringer and firing at her. She dropped Moka to the ground as she fell as well. I took less fall damage and got myself up. I looked towards Moka to see if she was all right. As I looked around I spotted Scout holding Moka in his arms with her Rosario in his right hand.

As always nice timing...lambin*.

(Scouts P.O.V.)

I caught Moka just in time to save her from breaking her neck. I checked over her to see if she was ok but noticed her Rosario was missing I turned my head searching all around only to be blown back by the shear power of her transformation. I rolled backwards to not take any damage only to see she finished transforming.

Without one word Moka sped forward and kicked Kurumu straight in to the air with one swift kick. She gracefully leaped towards her and flipped forward before kicking her straight to the ground when Kurumu hit the ground I walked up to the succubus and pulled her up. I looked at her with my eyes ubercharged. "If you ever make me hurt one of my friends ever again in any way shape or form I will personally send you straight to hell! And trust me I have been there!" I pushed her to the ground and watched her fall unconscious.

I composed myself after and looked to the ground at my feet. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and looked up quickly to see Moka looking at me with a straight face. I looked straight into her eyes and said. " Moka I am VERY sorry about what I had done and said to you! I don't think of you in those bad ways! You are my first friend out of my family back at my home*! I hope you can forgive me." I said in all honesty. She looked down at me and said. "**I knew you were being controlled by her. Its an ability that succubi have called 'charm'. She used it on you for her dumb plan. Anyways its not me you should apologize to.**" she said in a firm voice. I replied. "Your also Moka! If I say it to one of you I mean it for both of you. Remember that!" she looked at me with her eyes a bit widened. She simply gave a simple **'Hm'** and proceeded to my neck. Over the years so much blood as left my body in many ways I didn't even feel her drinking the blood out of me. She retracted from my neck and held out her hand. **"I will say this, it was nice meeting you again Scout."** and with that said she reattached the rosary I gave her while she spoke.

-the next day-

I walked to the academy with a smile. After the whole ordeal yesterday Spy came up to me to see how I was doing. He told me that Mann co was having problems with the Blu's but it wasn't nothing they couldn't handle. He told me that they wish I was there to help with Robots that Grey Mann keeps sending. Hearing about all of it made me homesick. I introduced him to Moka who she hugged and thanked for helping me when my family wouldn't. After he pulled me to the side.

"Scout one by one the team will be checking on you to see how you are doing here. So if your in a mess which seems like you always happen to be in." I rolled my eyes when he said that last bit. "We are going to be helping you." he said with a smile. I smiled back. Say what you want about spy but he's always been like a father figure to me!

I meat up with Moka walking with her hand in hand to begin the school week. For whatever happens this week I just hope that its nothing that will be a waste of time due to idiotic people doing idiotic things.

"Hey Scout that looks like the class representative with two other guys. They seem to be bullying that little girl over there!" she pointed out to me. I looked at the direction and immediately gotten pissed off and charged at them! Well it goes to say I spoke to soon.

(hey supernoob257 here! This story is for really my own pleasure. If you like that's awesome! If you don't well that sucks for you. Kurumu is not gone because I have a tasty little idea happening with her and Blu base later on in the series. Also with the fights I like to bring out people from Red team to help support Scout in fights. This is where you the reader comes in. Tell me who you would like to see in certain fights in the review section. Ill take a mass vote and go on from there. He is who I think should come out for the next chapter: Pyro! If you can think of who would be better and why let me know. Thank you for reading! EMERGIS EXMORTIS! *poof*

1st*- lambin means slowpoke in french (used Google translator)

2nd*- by "out side my family back at my home" Scout means his team back at Red base


End file.
